


judas

by church_of_natsume (maxille)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chiakao Week 2021, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume
Summary: im such a holy fool oh baby its so cruel but im still in love with judas baby
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chiakao Week





	judas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompts - Firsts | Bed

Sleepovers were no foreign concept to Morisawa and Hakaze, even before they started dating. With the amount of time they spent at each others houses, it was surprising they didn’t get together sooner. However, their sleepovers usually entailed one of them sleeping on the couch or the flimsy mattress that Moriawa had lying around his house. When they officially started dating, the change of pace was overwhelming for Hakaze. The mere thought of sharing a bed with Morisawa was enough to make his face glow red.

They were at Hakaze’s place for the night. Maybe he planned it that way; his bed was smaller, which would mean they’d have to squeeze closer together, but Hakaze would never admit it. It was too embarrassing to say out loud. Morisawa would undoubtedly make fun of him. It’d happened before; last time Hakaze brought up sharing a bed.

He tried to remember what he had said.

_“Why are you so nervous, Hakaze? I thought it’d be obvious. We’re dating now, aren’t we? Of course, I’ll sleep in your bed.”_

Remembering the conversation gave him butterflies. Hakaze remembers the fire in his cheeks when Morisawa reiterated that they were dating.

Hakaze’s embarrassment stemmed from the fact that he wasn’t used to committing to relationships. How was he supposed to know the do’s and don’ts of dating? Stupid Moricchi...

Hakaze couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous. How was this any different to the cuddling on the bed they’d just done all day? It wasn’t any different to anything they’d done before.

Hakaze heard the distant spray of shower water stop. Morisawa would be back any second now. Hakaze needed to stop worrying about something so trivial. He kept telling himself that it was just the same thing they’d been doing all day, but this time the lights would be off. The thought sounded dirtier than he’d intended.

Hakaze’s poor attempts to calm himself down were immediately rendered useless when Morisawa returned.

All Morisawa was wearing was his undergarments and a sweater that was one or two sizes too big for him (Hakaze could’ve sworn that it was _his_ shirt that Morisawa was wearing). Morisawa sleepily walked over to the bed and got in, cuddling up to Hakaze; a little too close for his liking.

“Everything alright, Hakaze? You’ve been awfully quiet today. Have you seen a ghost? I hope there are no ghosts in here.”

Morisawa laughed at his own joke. His chuckle told Hakaze that Morisawa was oblivious to the situation at hand. Hakaze was thankful that the dark room hid the deep red on his cheeks.

“Moricchi, what are you wearing?”

Morisawa laughed again. Stupid Moricchi.

“This is what I sleep in!”

A lot of thoughts were running through Hakaze’s mind. Embarrassment: he was sleeping next to a near-naked Moricchi. Anger: It would’ve been nice to know that Morisawa slept like that _before_ they agreed to sleep in the same bed. Admiration: For the confidence Morisawa had to sleep in something like that right next to his boyfriend of less than a month.

Resisting the urge to scream at Morisawa for being so damn adorable, Hakaze mumbled, ‘goodnight’, and went to sleep.

Or, he tried to sleep, at least.

* * *

Morisawa woke up to a chill down his spine. The baggy sweater that he’d stolen from Hakaze was not doing much to keep him warm. It was odd; he could’ve sworn he went to sleep under a blanket.

He looked to his left.

The alarm clock told him it was just after midnight.

He looked to his right.

Hakaze was sound asleep after having taken the whole blanket for himself. Morisawa huffed quietly. Hakaze was clutching the blanket under his arms; there was no way he was letting it go without being woken up.

Morisawa took a moment to admire the sleeping Hakaze. The way he snored quietly and cutely brought a smile to Morisawa’s face. He didn’t want to disturb that peace. He gently curled up beside Hakaze, trying to get as much warmth as he could. Hakaze’s body was somewhat hot against his. It was nice; it felt safe, in a way. He shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Hakaze was the first to wake up. Not by choice, though; the sun had somehow made its way through a tiny gap in the curtains and was now shining directly onto his face. He groaned; not the nicest wake-up call.

He wriggled around a bit, but the feeling of soft hair tickling his chin stopped him. Only then did he notice the positioning of his arms and legs. At some point during the night, Morisawa’s head had ended up nestled in the crook of Hakaze’s neck, and their limbs had become a tangled mess.

Hakaze’s face went beet red. How embarrassing.

“Hakaze... stop moving...”

Morisawa’s soft groans surprised Hakaze. The boy underneath him made his way out of Hakaze’s (admittedly weak) grip and turned himself around, digging his face into Hakaze’s chest.

If there were a colour redder than red, that would describe the shade painted all over Hakaze’s face right now. Stupid Moricchi. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

And so Hakaze was forced to fall back asleep like that. But that was hardly something to complain about. Had this been worth the embarrassment? Maybe not. But Hakaze knew he’d get over it eventually.

A couple hours later, Morisawa had woken up. As usual, he was groggy, typical of him in the morning. He always was complaining about his low blood sugar, or whatever he said. Hakaze never really listened; he was too distracted by his adorable morning voice.

“Good morning, Hakaze.”

A soft smile appeared on Morisawa’s face. Hakaze smiled back.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

Morisawa hummed.

“Is that my sweater?”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO WELCOME TO THE FIRST DAY OF CHIAKAO WEEK! i really hope i can get some more participants as the week progresses because i want more people to participate and have fun!!! remember you can find the twitter [here](https://twitter.com/chiakaoweek) !! even if u just wanna produce one work, anything would make me so happy! i hope yall enjoyed the fic regardless tho  
> [Chiakao Week Twitter](https://twitter.com/chiakaoweek)


End file.
